creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Man in the Black Coat
You are driving down the road at night. It is a very long dark road in the fields and you are the only one on this road. No signs of civilization lie in sight, all you see is fields and fields on wheat. Your car soon starts to run low on gas and you start to worry. "Nobody in the right mind would want to be stuck out here in the middle of nowhere at midnight," you think to yourself. You are not desperate for gas for your car yet but you are worried. Continuing to scan the fields for any signs of a gas station or a car to maybe syphon fuel from you nervously look at the amount of gas you have left. You stare in the distance looking for a place, but you still find nothing. After a while you spot an old pick up truck parked near a sign. Pulling over almost instantly, you check if anyone is inside or near the car. Finding no one in, or anywhere near the car, you are surprised. Thoughts fill your head, deciding either to syphon fuel from the car or continue driving and hope you find a gas station. Reality and rationalism fills your head, taking over your conscience. "If this car really belongs to someone why would they be stupid enough to leave it unlocked in the middle of nowhere?" you say to yourself. You soon start to syphon fuel from the abandoned vehicle. When you finish syphoning the fuel you notice a black raincoat in the car. It looks a bit dusty but besides that, it looks brand new. "What am I going to take that dusty old coat from the people that I just stole fuel from? Come on I only need fuel this isn't a heist." You soon scurry to your car and drive away as content as you will ever be. The engine turns on and once again your journey continues. About a half hour into your drive, you start to hear a noise. It is not a loud noise but it is more of a peculiar noise. It is your imagination is what you are thinking, you are exhausted and your mind is probably playing tricks on you. It gets louder and you start to hear words; but they are muffled, to make out what the word is. Once again this noise is brushed off as some sort of sign that your body wants to sleep, so your drive continues. The noise does not re-appear until about another ten or fifteen minutes into the drive. The words make out the word thief. This is getting hard to ignore, but you still brush it off, as if it is your brain playing tricks. Then you hear in a normal tone the word thief and this startles you. You are now completely horrified by what you just heard. "Did I really just hear that?! What the hell is going?" Exactly a minute later you hear "THIEF!" coming from the back seat of your car. You foolishly take your eyes off the road to see what it was. There was absolutely nothing back there but the empty gas container you have, but before you put your eyes back on the road you see a dusty, black coat lying in the back seat next to the gas can. Fear rips your body apart thinking, "How the hell did that get in here?" You turn to face the road and you see a black, man-like shadow figure walking in front of your car, the last thing you see is the figure mouthing the word, "Thief." After this you crash and the figure shakes you violently from the inside the car, takes the coat and runs away into the plains. The ambulance comes to your aid and the police question what happened. You told them the story and they stare in disbelief. Later you are sentenced to go to a mental institution for a month, "It can't get any worse now you think to yourself." You are put into a room with a bunk bed but no room mate in sight. You make yourself at home then go to lunch, you make a few friends in the process which is good. The sun soon begins to set and before you know it, night is pitch black. You fall asleep peacefully but then hear something you do not want to hear. "Thief." As soon as you hear that, panic rushes through but then you are pushed on the floor and helpless. You are swung around the room like a rag-doll hit again, and again, and again! All the doctors can do is try to unlock your cell door. Half of the guards and doctors run to your cell to assist you, but by then it is too late. They enter the room to be greeted with blood, all over the wall and your mangled body on the ground. It is a horrible sight to see, but a few things are peculiar about it yet terrifying. There is a dusty, untouched black coat on the ground folded neatly—and the words "Thief" written in blood on the walls. Better watch out next time, thief. arma2.jpg|The man Category:Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment